Blood and candlelight
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: complete When Mokuba is murdered by a vampire, Seto becomes a vampire to find the murderer. but will he and Anzu rekindle lost love? SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

A/n: no, there really is no method to this madness. Please review.

Blood and Candlelight

''

Anzu closed her eyes dizzily as the shadow reached out a strong hand and stroked her neck softly.

Before she knew what was happening he was holding her tightly from behind.

He began to kiss her neck, making her shiver.

She let a soft moan escape her lips as he gently brushed his fingers over her stomach again and again.

He kissed her lips softly, brushing his tongue across them and tasted her strawberry lip-gloss.

The whimper she made when he lightly bit her bottom lip made him want her all the more.

He could feel her emotions.

Fear was the most intoxicating he had yet to encounter and he picked up small traces of it from her at times.

He went back to her neck, but this time ran his tongue along a small part before kissing her.

He whispered softly to her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you ready?"

She could only nod slightly and he smiled.

Two sharp fangs softly and quickly penetrated her neck and tears sprang to her eyes.

He brushed them away instinctively and replaced the fangs with his mouth and tongue, licking the wounds clean several times until they stopped bleeding.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small patch of gauss and medical tape and bandaged the two small wounds he had created.

He moved to the other side of her neck and began to kiss her again, lifting his fingers to her lips and smearing her blood colored lip-gloss, provoking a weak moan.

He had complete and absolute power over her.

He kissed her once more before letting go of her.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him.

Fear gripped her as she saw the small trickle of her blood on the corner of his mouth.

He wiped it away quickly, never one to be a messy eater.

"I...feel so dizzy."

He nodded with a small smile.

"I know."

She shivered at the tone in his voice.

"I...think I'm going to faint."

His smile grew wider.

"You know I'd like that Anzu. But you haven't yet."

She took slow, deep breaths; fighting off the blackness of unconsciousness that threatened at the edges of her vision.

She could only whisper and the room seemed to sway back and forth.

"Than..."

He smirked.

All he had to do was scare her, just a little at that, and she would fall into his arms like he wanted her to.

He looked away for a moment.

He'd never tried this before but he didn't want to scare her to the point she'd never let him touch her again.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and felt her fear increase as the lights went out.

She screamed as he opened his eyes.

They glowed crimson and she began to back away from him but only got two steps before actually fainting.

He had to react quickly to catch her but chuckled slightly as he lifted her into his arms.

'That wasn't so hard was it? Really you're too strong willed sometimes.'

He'd always wanted the whole vampire scene to play out since he'd become one.

She wanted it too but he'd visited her three times now and she just wasn't able to faint for him.

Neither of them could remember that ever happening before.

He placed her on her bed gently and sat beside her for a moment, brushing her bangs from her face.

She sighed in her sleep and he smiled.

'No need to worry...I'll be back soon.'

He turned out the lamp beside her bed and stood.

Glancing back at her one last time, Seto stepped onto the window ledge and flew off into the night.

''

XD end.


	2. Daylight Lost

A/n: Well, this was going to be a one shot but since both of my reviewers so far have told me it was too short, and one even asked to continue it, I will; though I have absolutely no idea how far I'll be able to take it. Thankies to you two.

Blood and Candlelight: Daylight lost

_Seto stood before the Council of the Immortals silently awaiting the elder to make his decision._

_The elder glanced at his right hand wife and she nodded, glaring down at Seto as she spoke._

_"Give us three reasons why we should accept you in our council. Why are you worthy to live on the immortal blood?"_

_Seto stood straight and spoke strongly, looking at the elder rather than his wife._

_"My brother, Mokuba Kaiba was murdered brutally in his own bed two weeks ago by one of your kin. A rogue. My first reason is revenge."_

_He looked into the elder's eyes._

_"My second reason is power. I have built an empire from scratch. I have clawed my way to the top and I don't want to let it go by dying in sixty years."_

_He knelt at the elder's feet, lowering himself in the presence of a king._

_"My third reason is loyalty. I swear that if I am accepted into the council I will be loyal, noble, and strong. I will unquestioningly do as you so ask of me."_

_The elder stood and lowered his hand._

_Seto looked up into his eyes and lifted the hand to his lips, kissing the palm and wrist._

_The elder spoke, a voice that Seto would never be able to erase from his memory._

_"I will accept you in the Council of the Immortals. This, however, is the last time you will be able to turn back."_

_Seto stood and stared straight into the elder's eyes, voice and tone almost threatening._

_"I will not back down from this."_

_The elder closed his eyes for a moment._

_"There will be pain."_

_Seto stood firm._

_"I'm not afraid of pain, I was beaten nearly every day of my childhood. No pain could be worse than that."_

_Finally the elder nodded and led him into a dark stone room._

_The door closed and the room was cast into blackness._

_His heart began to race faster as his hearing increased from lack of sight._

_He'd always been like that._

_If he lost one sense another would heighten._

_The swish of the other mans velvet robe circled him several times before it stopped right behind him._

_He closed his eyes tightly as his head was tilted to the side._

_One arm snaked around his waist while the wrist of the other was placed over his mouth._

_"You will know when to bite. You must draw blood."_

_He nodded and took a deep breath._

_Tears sprang to his eyes at the bite and began to feel dizzy as his life was drained away._

_His entire body began to tingle lightly but soon that tingling turned into a horrible burning and he screamed out in pain, biting down on the wrist._

_Blood flowed into his mouth and with every drop that he swallowed the pain eased just a little more until finally his body felt cold._

_He ripped away from the man and lay panting on his back._

_As he looked around he suddenly realized he could see._

_It was as if someone had lit a million candles._

_He could focus on one pebble in the wall across from him, and see into the other room through the cracks in the mortar._

_He began to stand but the elder shook his head._

_"Sleep."_

_And with just that word he was gone._

''

Seto sat up panting.

'How many times am I going to dream about that? It was nearly three years ago and I can still remember it like it was just an hour ago.'

Sensing that the dangerous rays of the sun were at a safe level he pulled open the curtains on his four-poster bed and stood.

It had been exactly seven days since he had seen Anzu and tonight he would see her again.

It was nice to have a stable donor, even if it didn't last long.

Kissing had become much more pleasurable since his turn and he found it was an easy way to win at least a small meal.

Anzu was different though, she was more of a light wine and he enjoyed kissing her more than biting her.

He took a deep breath as he stretched.

Tonight was going to be the turning point for Anzu.

He was almost certain she was ready for the real stuff.

Until now he had only lightly bitten her and taken extremely small amounts of her blood, but tonight he was sure she'd let him go all the way.

He smirked as he thought about that.

'It sounds wrong...but it feels so good."

He'd still not quite gotten used to having fangs so in essence he was teething a bit and biting things felt good to him.

His smirk widened, showing a fang as he pulled on his shirt and jacket.

'She'll faint tonight...no assistance needed.'

Three things were a turn on for him when involved with a female.

Fainting was at the top of the list.

Watching her body fall limp, her arm dangle from her as he lifted her into his.

The little ball of fear at the back of her throat and that look of both pain and ecstasy on her features, the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed gently; it all gave him the sense of power that he had over her.

It made him want more of her blood.

Fear was second.

The reason a vampire has the ability to live on blood alone is because they can taste the different components of it.

Fear releases endorphins, which have a sweet taste to them.

Anzu wasn't really ever scared of him and that disappointed him.

Most of his victims were terrified as he pounced, draining them until they were too weak to fight back.

And number three was whimpering and moaning, which went back to the power trip.

He locked his door on the way out of his room and proceeded down the grand stair, past three older vampires who eyed him in half annoyance.

Few had the privilege of leaving the house when they pleased and the older males hated that Seto was one of them.

He was the youngest of the bunch and the master trusted him more than even his right hand servants.

He only smiled at them as he shut the door and took off into the night.

''

Anzu slipped into a silk white dress.

Seto's obsession with the old vampire movies prompted her to buy this.

The thing that bothered her was that it, unlike its movie counter part, was nearly see through.

However, knowing that he would be happy with it made it okay.

She went through the weekly ritual of turning out all but her bedside lamp and lighting all the candles in her room.

She opened her window and walked over to her bed, sitting on the other side so she wouldn't see him come in.

She took up an old hairbrush that looked like it was from the early nineteen hundreds and began to brush her hair.

She'd never let him know it but this was her favorite part of their weekly play.

The idea that he could be standing behind her at this second and not knowing he was there at all until he touched her was enticing to say the least.

Suddenly she felt cool breath on the back of her neck and turned to see him.

He lay propped up on one elbow, hand supporting his head.

He was smirking at her.

"You know Anzu, you've got be more careful. I came in right after you opened the window. My feet touched your floor the second you turned away."

She let out a soft purr and smirked as well.

"Is it my fault you move as quietly as the wind?"

He shook his head silently and moved forward, capturing her lips softly.

He knew all the right places to kiss and touch and he used those at whim.

He moved closer and gently pushed her back.

She wasn't unfamiliar with his body pressed close to hers as he kissed her softly and she wished it would be more.

She closed her eyes, turning her head so he could get at her neck more easily.

She whimpered softly as he nipped at it, scratching her tender flesh with his normal teeth.

It was all a show for him.

The only things that ever actually hurt were his fangs sinking into her neck...and when he had to leave for the night.

He sat up, staring down at her as she almost panted.

"Anzu...look at me for a moment."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Do you remember when I first came to you?"

She nodded.

"And I said that one day I would really bite you, but that I didn't think you were ready for that yet?"

Again she nodded.

"I...I think you're ready now. I'll stay with you until dawn this time."

He gently pulled her up and off of the bed.

He quickly spun her around and gently tilted her head to the side.

She had removed the bandage and the wounds beneath had healed completely.

Only two small bruises gave any clue as to what had been there before.

He kissed her there tenderly and took her hands, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

He secretly smirked as her breathing increased; she was getting scared.

"Seto."

His name was so quiet on her tongue he almost didn't hear her.

"Don't be scared Anzu, I won't kill you."

She tightened her grip on his hands and started to try and pull away but he held her closer.

"I don't think I'm ready Seto. Please not this time."

He growled slightly in her ear.

"You're going to be okay. You'll like this better, you just need to get over the first time...like the first time I made love to you."

Her breath stopped for a moment as she thought about that.

"You...used to say you loved me."

He sighed, easing up on her a little.

"That was before Mokuba was killed. I can't even love myself right now."

She gave a real whimper and he sighed deeply.

"When I find his killer and put him in his grave...then I will say that I love you again. Now do I take you all the way or do I leave?"

She bit back tears.

"Just...be gentle."

He sighed, closing his eyes and kissed her cheek, holding her closely for a moment.

"It's not that I stopped loving just you Anzu...I stopped loving anything when he died. Mokuba was my life and I just can't pick up the pieces and move on until I see his killer dead. I know life has moved on for you, but I can't let go like that. I will never hurt you but there would be no point in saying something that I don't mean right now. If...you're really that afraid of this we'll wait until another night."

She let one of his hands go and brushed away her tears.

"I just keep thinking that all you're doing is playing with my feelings. Every time you leave I'm afraid you'll never come back. I was crushed when you broke up with me and now I've almost gotten you back."

He gently kissed her neck again.

"The truth is, you never really lost me to begin with. I only broke up with you because I was so hurt. I didn't want human contact. This hole in my heart will not heal until I've gotten my revenge. Can you wait that long?"

Her voice was only a whisper as more tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his hands.

"I can wait forever if that's what it takes. Take me now."

He smiled softly and kissed her ear.

"I won't let it hurt too bad, I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

He licked his lips and without warning quickly sank his fangs deep into her neck, provoking a scream from her.

She struggled against him for a moment but soon the pain was replaced by a tingling sensation all over.

Reality began to slip away and with a moan she was gone.

He caught her with a smile and carried her over to her bed again.

He re-bandaged her neck and kissed her lips softly.

He laid next to her and held her tightly, closing his eyes.

'Just a little nap...just until dawn.'


	3. What Wakes the Soul

A/n: Thankies for review so far!

Blood and Candlelight: What Wakes the Soul

_"Nee-sama."_

_Seto chuckled slightly as the thirteen year old entered the room._

_Even after all these years he still referred to his idol as Nee-sama._

_"Yes Mokuba? Be quick about this, I'm very busy."_

_Mokuba nodded, flashing a smile and sat on the edge of his brother's desk._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box._

_"Hey, I got you something."_

_Seto stared at the small gray box, knowing what was inside._

_"Mokuba...you know I haven't decided yet."_

_Mokuba chuckled and shook his head._

_"Yes you have, you just don't know it that's all. Just take it off my hands at the very least. Look, it's your style even, you could just wear it."_

_Seto took the box and looked at the blue diamond ring inside._

_"I'm...only eighteen Mokuba. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."_

_Mokuba sighed and glanced out the window behind him._

_"Don't keep her waiting big bro. The more you think about it the more it'll start to eat you alive. Just do it okay? If I'm wrong than I'll formally apologize."_

_He only got as far as the door before Seto stopped him._

_"Mokuba."_

_He glanced back to see a rare kind of smile on his brother's lips._

_"Yes Nee-sama?"_

_Seto chuckled again and shook his head._

_"Just I love you. Nothing more."_

_Mokuba nodded._

_"I love you too Nee-sama."_

_The words had just rolled off his tongue that day._

_'I love you Mokuba.'_

_''_

Seto gave a contented sigh, half asleep.

"So warm. It feels good."

He turned his head to face the window.

"It's been so long since I've seen the sun."

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and panic struck.

"Anzu! Quick I have to have a dark place!"

She woke with a start, thinking quickly she pulled the window shut and let down the shade.

But still, thin rays of light crept towards Seto and his panic increased.

He dove backward and clamored under the bed.

Not the most desired or comfortable of places, especially because a forgotten pair of high heels was clawing into his back, but at the moment it was the best escape from third and forth degree burns which would take forever to heal.

It wasn't the first time he'd been caught in the sun, but he never wanted to experience that kind of pain ever again.

After a moment Anzu looked under and reached her hand out.

Instinctively he growled at her, unsure if he could come out yet.

"I covered the window with a heavy blanket."

He slowly took her hand and crawled out.

It took a moment to calm himself.

"That was too close."

Anzu wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I know."

He looked into her eyes.

"I really need to sleep now. If I mess up my pattern I'll have to stay in the dark room again."

She looked up at him in concern.

"What's that?"

He looked away.

"It's a room with no light and no contact. It's a form of punishment and rescheduling. By spending three days in there my instincts will take over and I'll return to the right time. Not even the master can see in it."

She drew him close and pulled him down onto the bed again.

"I'll lay with you until you fall asleep."

He smiled softly and nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his face in the crease of her neck.

She waited until he was asleep to slowly pry herself away and sighed as she stood.

'I hope you'll be okay while I'm gone.'

''

Seto woke slowly that night to see three figures standing over him.

He sat up quickly as he realized they were soldier vampires.

Had the master elder sent them?

He sat frozen as he heard a muffled scream to his left.

They had Anzu.

A fourth man stood in the doorway, holding her closely.

He spoke slowly, completely aware that they could kill her at any moment.

"Am I in trouble gentlemen?"

The three shook their heads 'no'.

"Can we talk about this without her?"

Again the shook their heads.

"Tell me what's going on here. If one of you doesn't start speaking I'll make sure the master takes your heads."

He gripped the sheet in fear, his knuckles turning white as Anzu screamed again.

What was he doing to her and why were these four here?

At the one closest to him his spoke.

"You are in violation of the code. No mortal shall know about you unless they have willingly given their body to you."

Seto looked over at Anzu.

'Damn! They healed already. She isn't under my control so they can't sense my intentions.'

He took a deep breath, about to speak but suddenly found himself frozen.

"We will take care of this situation one time only. The next time you will be punished."

He heard Anzu's constant screams of his name, but he was unable to do anything but watch the four descend upon her.

One to either side of her neck and to each wrist.

He could hear her heart beat slowing, and grew desperate.

He'd never tried to speak with the master through his mind but he couldn't break the spell the four jurors had placed on him.

'Master, if you can hear this...PLEASE HELP ME!'

He watched with tears in his eyes as they had to hold up her body to continue feeding.

'No, please stop, you're killing her! STOP!'

Suddenly he was able to move and in a bright red flash the four were gone.

In their place the elder stood, Anzu dangling from his arms.

He sat there in complete fear as he listened, unable to detect a heartbeat.

"Is...did they...she can't be..."

The elder closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

Her wounds began to heal and her heart started again.

He placed her in Seto's arms.

"Be very careful of them. They almost succeeded. The next time you take her, use the mind link or this will happen again and I won't be so generous."

And with that he was gone.

Seto stared down at her for a moment, worried about her shallow breathing and relatively slow heartbeat.

'She can't stay like this, it will take much too long for her to recover on her own.'

He leaned down and bit her lightly, but enough to show and carried her away.


	4. His Flame Was Snuffed

A/n: We're getting a little deeper into what's actually happened to Mokuba and Seto's search for his murderer in this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming! Warning: angst.

Blood and Candlelight: His Flame Was Snuffed

''

Seto dully entered his room and locked his door.

He crossed to his bed, pulling off his jacket and shirt as he did so, and sat down by the nightstand.

He pulled open the drawer and glanced at the book within, the only content in it.

Gold letters were engraved into the silver plated book cover and Seto read them aloud softly as his fingers traced over the smooth lettering.

"Mokuba's Journal."

He took it up and held it close to his chest, feeling the sting of missing his only kin.

Nearly three years had gone by since the day he'd discovered his brothers body and it still hurt like the day he'd buried him.

This book didn't contain any of Mokuba's writing though.

It was to be a birthday present and ironically came the day of the funeral.

So Seto wrote in it himself.

He wrote all the things he'd ever wanted to say to the precious piece of light he'd had to let go of.

He broke up with Anzu shortly after that and withdrew from the daylight world for nearly six months.

In that time he was able to learn what had killed his brother.

Mokuba came to him in a dream and showed him the face of his murderer and where he would find help.

He carried the book over to his desk and grabbed the pen lying next to the ring box.

He'd worn it...just like Mokuba had asked, but he was unable to ask Anzu to marry him then.

With Mokuba, all love inside Seto died that day.

He was an empty shell and he knew he wouldn't ever be whole again.

He felt hot tears come to his eyes as he began to write, hoping that somewhere in the universe Mokuba was reading it.

'Anzu...almost died today. It made me think about when I stood over your grave. I still didn't give her the ring. I don't think I can...not without you. I took her to the hospital but I had to leave her there so no one would ask questions. I made it look like she had collapsed. I'm such a monster. I heard the doctors...they said it looked just like...when your body came into the morgue. They said they were shocked that she was still alive. I...have a special task for you. Stay with her, for just a little while...please?'

Unable to see clearly enough to write any more he signed the date and time and closed the book.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to flow from them.

'One day Mokuba...one day I will avenge you.'

He laid his head on the desk and touched the book, fingers tracing over the words again and again until he fell asleep.

''

The next morning Anzu lay quietly in the hospital, still unconscious.

The morning light crept into the room through the window and with it a tiny spark of light danced around her.

It then gently floated down at her side and Mokuba appeared.

A beautiful smile graced his lips as he reached out and touched her hand.

"Nee-sama sent me here. Won't you wake up? Just for a little bit?"

She never opened her eyes but she squeezed tightly on the smaller hand.

"I'm...really tired."

He placed his other hand over hers.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be here with you...just until you're better."

She smiled a little as he brushed his fingers over her hair softly.

"Thank you Mokuba. I'm sure you'll make me feel better...but right now I really want to go back to sleep."

He smiled.

"Okay. If you want to talk to me I'll be right here. Just call me okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"I will, I promise."

''

_"The lilies are blooming today Nee-sama."_

_Seto glanced over at Mokuba as they lay together under an oak tree._

_"Really? We'll have to take a special trip over there today."_

_Mokuba seemed worried about something._

_"But Nee-sama, it's almost dusk and...it's really scary over there at night."_

_Seto chuckled slightly and ruffled up the child's hair._

_"Come on, we better hurry than. But don't you worry about that. Nothing's going to get you."_

_Mokuba took his brother's hand and stood with him, staring into his eyes._

_"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you. I saw something really strange the night before last. There was a woman and two men standing outside the gate. I couldn't hear what they were saying but...the older man's eyes stared to glow red. It was really scary."_

_Seto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye._

_"Mokuba not this again."_

_He stopped and got down on his knees in front of the boy._

_"There's no such thing as vampires Mokuba. It could have been anything. Now that we've opened the old house as a museum and garden there are all kinds of people there and it could have just been a car light reflecting in his eyes."_

_Mokuba looked away._

_"Whatever you say big bro. But I know what I saw and if you'll remember...the parking lot is in front of the house, at least six hundred feet from where they were standing...and around the corner."_

_Seto sighed._

_"We'll go see them tomorrow."_

_Mokuba nodded and they began to walk towards the house._

_"Seto?"_

_Seto stopped, taken off guard by the sudden use of his real name._

_"Yes Mokuba?"_

_Mokuba looked down, ashamed to ask such a silly question at his age...and knowing the answer._

_"Can...can I sleep with you tonight? Just for tonight? Please?"_

_Seto stiffened a little._

_"Mokuba...you are thirteen years old, that's five too many years to be believing in that nonsense or sleeping in the same bed with your big brother. We have the best alarm system money can buy...not even a vampire can get past it."_

_Mokuba never lifted his eyes._

_"I know...I guess I just am still a little afraid of things, but..."_

_He put on his best fake smile and straightened up._

_"At least I get to sleep to my favorite cd in my room. No vampire would want to stand that!"_

_Seto chuckled and patted him on the back._

_"Not even I will venture into the cavern that is your room."_

_But he could sense that Mokuba wasn't as okay as he was letting on._

_This would teach him that there is a difference between the make believe world that Yugi and co lived in, and the real world that he and Seto were happier in._

_"Tell you what, if you live through the night, I'll take you out for pancakes in the morning."_

_Mokuba smiled, if a little uneasily at this, but nodded._

_"Sounds good to me!"_

In his sleep, Seto kicked himself for that coldhearted line.

'How the hell could I be that cold? Why didn't I just say yes? Maybe he would still be alive if he had slept with me. I don't even remember saying goodnight to him...I am...the worst man on the face of this planet.'

Seto opened his eyes and just stared blankly at the open book for a moment before he realized there was something wrong.

Why was the book open?

As he sat up he noticed the book was open to the last page he'd written on and tears caught in his throat as he read the simple, childlike writing.

'Nee-sama...she's going to be okay.'


	5. Mokuba Speaks

A/n: XD guess what I was listening to last night? Sorrowful suicide classical music, hence all the angst. I'm looking into the Nee-sama vs. Nii-sama thing. I was copying my friend so I've asked. For now it'll still be Nee-sama since it'll drive me crazy trying to remember it with two I's instead of two E's. XD like Malik and Marik...I'm forever having to hit the replace for that name. Thanks for reviews! Cookies and pocky for all!

Blood and Candlelight: Mokuba Speaks

''

As soon as dusk had set in, Seto went to the hospital.

It didn't take him long to find her room on the forth floor, but the trouble was the window was screwed shut.

He needed to think calmly and being by her side would help.

It was against the rules but he hadn't ever broken one before.

Besides, the human world didn't know that Seto Kaiba had become the living dead.

His brother died and he became a hermit in that huge house with his maids and butlers.

That's what everyone thought and for the most part it was true.

He worked some nights at the office, some at the old home trying to piece together what had happened.

In any event, he was going to make an appearance at the Domino City Hospital.

The nurse at the front desk seemed completely shocked when he approached.

"Mazaki Anzu please."

She nodded and flipped through the registration book.

"4-12, visiting is limited to thirty minutes."

He nodded.

"Thank you."

He tried to ignore the shocked looks he received as he stepped onto the elevator.

As soon as he entered the room he felt Mokuba's presence.

However he ignored it and took the chair by her bed.

He had tried before many times to contact his younger sibling when he felt the boy was near him but Mokuba never replied.

He knew it wasn't the he wasn't able or even allowed to, but because for some reason he didn't want to.

"Mokuba...I know you won't answer me but...thank you."

He gently took Anzu's hand and kissed her palm.

He sat there for quite some time, thinking quietly as he stared at the sparkling blue diamond on his hand.

With a sigh he slid it off and placed it in Anzu's hand, closing her fingers around it tightly and placing her hand on her heart.

He stood as a nurse entered.

"It's been thirty minutes sir, you have to leave now."

He nodded and kissed Anzu's forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow Anzu."

And he left.

''

After wandering for a few hours he found himself at the mansion.

With a heavy sigh he went in and walked straight up to Mokuba's room.

It wasn't any different than the last time he'd left it.

He sat down at the desk and scanned over the things on it.

Pictures of Mokuba and himself, the locket still hung from the pegboard that he'd placed it on after the funeral, various trinkets and boxes.

His old journal lay to the right; he smiled as he saw the blue eyes white dragon sticker on the top.

As he sat there quietly thinking he was suddenly aware of another person.

He turned to see Mokuba standing behind him.

"You can ask me four questions Nee-sama...but I won't answer you anymore."

Seto stood to hug him but he stepped back.

"It will only be harder for you if you touch me. Just ask your questions so I can return to Anzu."

Seto sighed deeply and slumped back into the chair.

"Why are you angry with me?"

Mokuba looked into his eyes.

"I'm not. If I appear to you every time you call me I won't be able to rest at all. You need to learn to live your life without me. I'm happy where I am Seto...mom and dad are with me."

Seto fought back the tears he felt.

"So why did you answer my last entry and not the others?"

Mokuba sighed.

"What was I supposed to say? Things like that are for mortals. I am nothing but a spirit now Seto, I'm not alive anymore so I don't need to hear those things. The second I died, I knew everything that you've written and more."

Seto sat quietly for a moment.

"Do you know where your killer is?"

Again Mokuba sighed.

"No Seto...and I really don't care. Read my journal, you might come across something that will help you."

Seto nodded silently and stared at his little brother.

His eyes sparkled with life and his entire being glowed brightly.

He looked so healthy, like the night before he died.

"Will...I ever see you and mom and dad again?"

Mokuba looked down.

"I guess that's up to you. Maybe I'll come back to you in a little while, but even though I only lived for thirteen years, it was a very tiring life. You just can't imagine how much happier I am now. But Seto...every time you call to me I get so sad because I still miss you. Please don't call me or write to me any more."

He looked up into Seto's eyes and reached into his shirt, producing the locket with Seto's picture in it.

"I still have this Seto. You should still wear yours. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not with you anymore. You're my big brother Seto, I'll always be here when you need me...and right now the last thing you need is me. I've been gone three years, move on, get over your sadness and live while you still can. Eternity isn't forever and you'll regret it later if you don't."

Seto looked appalled.

"How can I forget about you!"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Nee-sama, I'm not asking you to forget me, I'm asking you to be happy so I can be! Knowing that you're down here moping around every damn day makes me sad!"

Seto was more than a little shocked at Mokuba's words.

"Mokuba...you...said a curse word."

After a moment of silence between the two Seto began to laugh and then Mokuba did too.

"When you're sad think of that. You're innocent little brother said a bad word."

Seto nodded with a slight smile.

"If you were alive I'd punish you for it."

Mokuba laughed and shook his head.

"No you wouldn't."

He looked skyward for a moment.

"Anzu is calling me, I have to go. Oh and thank you Nee-sama."

Seto blinked a moment.

"For what?"

Mokuba winked.

"The RING! How many times did I bug you about it and it took you almost three years to FINALLY give in?"

And before Seto could answer, he was gone.

''

Seto decided not to read the journal just yet.

He was upset and hungry and his nice reliable food source was lying in a hospital bed after three blood transfusions.

He stalked about the park for over half an hour but it seemed word had spread in the town very quickly.

He didn't have many options open to him at this point.

It was try to steal from the blood bank, or take the risk of traveling to another town.

Either was dangerous in it's own right.

Finally deciding the blood bank was too risky he took flight, high into the night sky so no one on the ground would see him.

He landed soundlessly on the roof of a tall building, below a busy city street.

He had chosen Osaka for this very reason.

It would be easy and quick.

He didn't always like fast food but Osaka was rich in diversity.

It almost scared him how well he'd adjusted to this life.

'They're just animals. Keep telling yourself that and you'll be okay.'

And that's exactly what he did.

Eventually he just stopped thinking about it at all.

It was fun to toy with them at first, but after about the third month in a row of taking two hours to secure a meal he got bored.

He'd never killed though and he wasn't about to.

No his only kills would be his brothers murderer and then himself.

He caught the familiar sense of fear in the air and followed it.

A dark alley, a helpless woman all alone about to be mugged or worse.

This was his perfect chance.

Swoop down, knock out the muggers and have the girl all to himself.

Once he had taken care of the two men he smirked as the woman ran into his arms.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

He shook his head with a smile.

"I heard you scream and I just knew I had to help."

He spoke in a British accent and the woman seemed to relax a bit.

"You look like someone."

He smiled as he took her gently around the waist.

"Seto Kaiba? I get that a lot. However I was born in London and am not nearly as rich...or arrogant about it. Allow me to walk a lady home?"

She smiled and took his arm.

"I don't live far. Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?"

He smirked.

"That will be nice, thank you very much."

She seemed so completely trusting of him but he knew something wasn't right as she closed the door behind him.

She lunged at him from behind but he took her by the wrist and slammed her onto the floor in front of him, hissing at her.

She suddenly glared.

"You ARE Seto Kaiba aren't you!"

When she yelled he could see her fangs and he stomped his foot.

"You're a vampire!"

She growled as she stood and straightened her clothes.

"So much for dinner."

He leaned back against the door and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so much."

He started to leave but stopped in his tracks as he saw something he never thought he would see again.

Mokuba's watch had been taken off his body by the vampire who had killed him, so how did this female end up with it?

He took it from the table and spun around, quickly pinning her to the floor.

His voice was a low growl as he watched her struggle beneath him.

"Where did you get this!"

She stared at it for a minute, as if trying to figure that out herself.

"It must be my room mates! Get off of me you jerk!"

She caught him off guard and slammed him into the wall just as the door opened.

Seto stood quickly and there he was face to face with Mokuba's killer...


	6. Revelation

A/n: omigawd!XDit will be Nii-sama from now on. Thank you for pointing that out to me, (goes off to add it to spell check so the little red line won't drive me nuts.) please forgive my lateness, I had a buisy few days and wasn't able to write. I will hopefully have two more chapters up later todaythough, just to make up for it. please review!

Blood and Candlelight: Revelation

''

Anzu opened her eyes slowly and found Mokuba to be next to her.

He smiled brightly.

"Do you feel better Anzu?"

She nodded but he watched as tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong Anzu?"

He touched her hand gently and she pulled back.

"I just..."

He smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not a ghost or anything like that. Nii-sama asked if I'd watch over you for a little while. You were calling to me in your sleep just a few minutes ago."

He sat beside her and hugged her tightly for a moment.

"I missed you so much Mokuba."

He nodded.

"I missed you too Anzu. I'm only here for a day or two though, I have to go home soon."

A look of aw crossed her face.

"Mokuba...you're parents..."

He smiled even brighter.

"I'm with them now. I finally got to meet my mom!"

Anzu smiled softly and touched his hand.

"I'm glad you're happy."

As she began to sit up a little she noticed that she was holding something and Mokuba gave a glowing smile.

"Now before you look at it, yes it's real, it means what you think it does and no he doesn't want it back if you say no."

She blushed as she picked up the ring.

"It's so beautiful! But why didn't he ask me? Are you sure he wants to marry me?"

Mokuba nodded.

"It'll take him a few months to get settled, but he'll ask you properly later."

He smiled as bright as he could as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"That when he asks me...I will say yes."

''

Seto stood completely frozen for a moment as he looked into the face of his brother's murderer.

Suddenly the years of anger and sadness caught up with him and tears began to fall relentlessly from his sapphire eyes.

"You bastard!"

He screamed as his body began to shake.

He grabbed a hold of the motionless form and slammed him up against the wall by the throat.

"You sick monster! Why did you kill my brother!"

But the man didn't fight back like he had expected.

Instead, tears began to fall from his own ruby eyes and his voice trembled even more so than Seto's.

"I had to."

Seto punched him in the stomach.

"Liar! What would make you kill an innocent thirteen-year old boy while he slept! I want to know before I put you out of your misery...if you feel any guilt at all for what you did to me!"

The man sank to his knees, half from the sick feeling he had in his stomach from Seto's punch, and half from the relief of finally being able to tell him what had happened.

"I wanted out. The elder was more than happy to let me go but he had a condition...if I killed the brother of the most powerful man in Japan I'd be set free completely...I didn't know he wanted me to kill a child!"

Seto clenched his teeth and fists, he wanted to know everything before he let loose on him but holding his rage in was a very difficult feat right now.

"Why would he ask you to kill my brother specifically? I didn't even believe in vampires before you took him away from me!"

The man looked up.

"Don't you understand? Haven't you noticed yet?"

Seto's ability to control himself was waning considerably.

"Figured out what?"

The answer he received was not one he wanted to hear.

"It's a game of chess. There are exactly twenty high-ranking kings and queens. You are the last of them and his favorite. He has wanted you from the second you stepped onto the scene at the age of fifteen. He knows everything about you, and that your one weakness was your brother."

Seto's head suddenly began to reel with this information.

Frighteningly it all made sense to him.

For weeks now the elder had been talking about starting over.

Taking his best and leaving.

He had over two hundred in his clan, but only twenty of them were important at all.

His first wife was a queen.

Over the years she had accumulated twice as much as Seto and had contacts all over the world.

All of his high court was like that.

Only they were allowed to do as they chose and Seto a step a head of them.

"Why...would he want me?"

The other man began to speak quietly.

"You're ruthless. But the thing was he had to get your brother out of the way. He knew that without him you would be unstoppable. He's planning on killing everyone else and he's three steps away from being the most powerful man in the world. Step one...takes place at dawn."

Suddenly a smirk crossed his face as an idea came to him.

"Get up."

He stood slowly.

"Walk. You're coming back with me."

"why?"

Seto glanced at him for a moment as he opened the door.

"Because for some reason I believe you."

''

Seto opened the front door and walked in, seeing the familiar faces that hung around the stairs.

He saw them all differently now.

They were the faces of the soon to be dead.

While he wasn't sure he actually cared, he wouldn't willingly be a part of their destruction.

Some of them eyed him oddly as he didn't bother to walk up the stairs and flew instead.

He was in a hurry and flying was simply faster.

He opened the door to his room to find his new guest.

On the way back he'd learned his name was Andrew.

"What's the plan?"

Seto smirked as he removed his jacket and walked over to his desk.

"One wife...is always jealous and suspicious of the others. She's not powerful, he doesn't pay as much attention to her. Her room is also right next-door and easily broken into. She has a secret...find out what it is. Kill her if you have to but go now."

With a quick nod he was gone.

Seto sighed heavily and sat down.

'So this is what it's come down to? I gave my life up for no damn reason at all. I played right into him...but he's going to get his reward very soon.'

Someone knocked softly on his door.

"Enter."

To his surprise it was the very woman he'd just been speaking of.

"Master requests that you stay in your room for to days meeting."

Seto nodded but didn't allow her to leave.

"Will you stay with me? I'm a very lonely man you know."

She blushed slightly and closed the door.

"I'll get in trouble if I'm not there."

He stood and slowly walked up to her.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I'm sure if I tell him I requested that you stay..."

He trailed off as he gently touched his lips to hers.

Deep inside his heart wrenched.

He knew he was cheating on Anzu, but it was something he had to do...if he was to play the game against the elder, he had to start with a queen.

'Please forgive me Anzu...I do this for you.'


	7. Nearing our end shall we pray?

A/n: Seto's now taking the upper hand, but will it last? Also, this was written before the devastating hurricane. It's always been in my name base so I've chosen to keep it, but my heart goes out to all the people devastated by this disaster. I'm working on the last two chapters and they should hopefully be up today as well. I have also finished Forever in Light and will be posting at least two chapters of that today as well. hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you're still with me!I'd like to thank all my reviewers and especially Nightfalls2525 for the extra encouragement.

Blood and Candlelight: Nearing Our End Shall We Pray.

''

Dusk set that day and as Seto slowly began to wake he realized there was a third person in the room with them.

'Andrew...how had he survived daylight?'

He heard a snicker as the curtain opened slightly.

"Captured a queen aye mate? Katrina is a bit feisty, I'm surprised you caught her so easily."

Seto glared at him, shutting the curtain on the bed as he stood from it so he didn't wake her.

"You are still not in my good graces, I'm just a good enough business man to realize when I need help. Are you useful for anything?"

Andrew smirked.

"Oh yes...and there's quite a bit more to her than meets the eye. When you said she had a secret..."

He stopped as she opened the curtain and stood.

"I cannot be harmed by the sun."

Seto swung around.

"What do you mean!"

She walked up to Andrew and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I thought I sensed you in my room last night."

Seto stared in shock as Andrew kissed her gently.

"What is going on here?"

Andrew looked up at Seto with a smirk.

"Didn't you think it was a little odd that he had six wives when only five are part of the top twenty? She was mine before I left. I just figured out that she is step three."

Seto's breath stopped.

"You mean she can make him that way? How is it that you can withstand the sun?"

She looked away.

"I studied alchemy for about two hundred years. While trying to come up with a potion to turn human again, I accidentally created a solution that allowed me to live in the sunlight."

Andrew looked down at her for a moment.

"Why didn't you ever tell me of this?"

She glared at him.

"You were leaving and I will not impart this gift on just anyone. It's been a well-guarded secret for over three hundred years."

Seto looked at her oddly for a moment.

"Does the elder know?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know exactly what he's planning to do. His next move is to kill all those important to those in the high court. He will also take all the wealth and power from them. "

Seto smirked suddenly.

"Well then...I'll give it all to him willingly."

Andrew and Katrina both stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean? Are you going to help him!"

Seto sat on his bed, legs crossed and arms folded.

He closed his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face.

"That's absolutely right. I'm going to play every last move exactly the way he wants it...now that I'm playing the game, he will lose everything to me in one foul swoop. The money, the power, and his precious high court. If this is going to work, I'll need your cooperation Katrina."

She stepped closer to Andrew who wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"If you're caught, or something goes wrong..."

He put a hand up to stop her.

"Seto Kaiba has never lost a game of chess, and this one my pawn, is no different from the ones in the past."

He stood and stepped towards the window, turning back shortly to the two.

"I'll be back at dawn."

''

Anzu opened her eyes slowly as she felt a familiar hand take hers.

She smiled softly as Seto pulled her fingers to his lips.

He reached up and brushed her hair behind one ear.

"How are you?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Still really tired."

He smiled as he sat next to her.

"The doctor tells me you'll be moved out of ICU tomorrow. That's quite a rapid recovery. I'll be able to stay with you longer."

Anzu smiled softly and nodded.

Seto stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Anzu...What would you think about joining me?"

She stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

He turned her hand over and began to gently stroke her wrist.

"I mean that I can make you live forever. You and I could be happy together for the rest of time. I want you to think about it in the next few days."

She nodded silently.

He took the ring out of her hand and slid it on her finger.

"I want you to remember Anzu...that I love you."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

"I'll come back tomorrow night."

With that he was gone.


	8. The game begins

A/n: Okay so we're one chapter away from the end. This chapter will have four paragraphs.

Blood and Candlelight: The Game Begins.

''

At dawn Seto entered the house.

The wreak of chard flesh still hung sickeningly in the air from the day before and it turned his stomach to think about the hundreds of bodies that lay inside the main ball room.

He had only a small taste of the searing pain that the sun brought, but he couldn't imagine what it was like to burn to death like that.

He stopped as he heard the elders voice from behind him.

"How is your lady?"

Seto turned, giving no indication that he thought anything was wrong.

"She's recovering quickly. They expect her to leave in a few days. Can we talk about something?"

The elder nodded.

"What about?"

Seto smiled softly.

"I almost lost her...I want to make her one of us."

The look on the elders face was a cross between concern and amusement.

Before he could speak however, Seto's cell phone rang.

When he saw that it was the hospital, he grew pale.

"Hello."

Tears sprang to his eyes as the nurse spoke his worst fear.

"Dead? Are you sure? Yes...thank you."

He fell to his knees as he just let the phone drop from his hand.

His body shuddered as he cried silent tears.

He couldn't even breathe it hurt so badly.

Suddenly he felt warm arms come around him and he looked up into Katrina's eyes.

She gave a glance back at the elder who still stood uncaring behind her.

"I'm spending the day with him."

He nodded and she helped Seto up to his room.

She had drawn down the heavy curtains on his windows.

He fell onto his bed with a heavy breath.

"I...I just can't believe she's gone. They were moving her out of ICU this morning."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead.

"And the worst part...I can't even claim the body for another fifteen and a half hours."

''

As soon as he was able to he left the house and headed to the hospital.

Shortly he was approached by the attending nurse at the time of death.

"Mr. Kaiba. I'm very sorry for your loss. Since she has no living relatives, we must turn over any of her belongings she entered the hospital with. It's all in this box."

She handed him a cardboard box and he took it slowly.

He sat down in one of the chairs against the wall and opened it.

Her purse, clothes, and shoes.

He looked up at he woman.

"What about her ring?"

She looked confused.

"What kind of ring sir?"

He set the box down and stood.

"I gave her a ring last night before I left...I...I should have said it the way I wanted to. I should have just done it the right way. We were going to get married!"

He fell into another fit of tears.

He turned from her for a moment, trying to calm himself.

"It will still be on her hand sir...we don't remove jewelry."

He nodded and looked back at her, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"I...need to see her."

The woman nodded.

"This way sir."

He shivered as they entered the morgue.

"She's not really dead. Don't you remember?"

The woman stared into his eyes and shook her head.

"Remember what?"

A low growl rose up in his throat and he pounced.

He covered her mouth to muffle her scream as he bit.

"You checked her out your self and she went home. You will not remember me when you wake...now sleep."

And she was gone.

He set her in the chair to make it look like she'd fallen asleep.

The wounds would heal before anyone saw them.

He found Anzu and lifted her into his arms.

Her ring glinted in the light as her arm fell limply to her side.

He took the back door out.

''

Seto took her to the old mansion and gently placed her on his bed.

"For the moment you'll be okay here."

He slipped the ring off her finger and picked up a medical needle that lay on the nightstand.

A small amount of bluish liquid lay in it.

He injected it into the wrist of the hand that the ring had been on and took a bottle of rubbing alcohol from under bed, along with a jewelry cleaning cloth.

He first cleaned her finger and then the ring it's self and slid the ring back on.

"Sleep as long as you like my love. And dream of anything that you desire."

Reluctantly he left her and went down to the basement.

There, Andrew awaited him with a long sword.

"It's two hundred fold and light weight. You shouldn't have a problem."

Seto nodded with a small smile as he lifted it from the table that it lay on.

"Tomorrow night...it all ends for him."

Andrew stopped him before he left.

"Do you have another plan incase this doesn't work?"

Seto smirked.

"I always have a back up plan Andrew, no worries. That's why I'm going to see Katrina after I sign over my entire life."

''

The next evening Seto lay on his bed.

He'd spent the whole day outside.

It felt increasable.

Katrina lay sleeping beside him.

He'd nearly drained her the night before.

Slowly he rose from his bed and took the sword.

He could hear the tormented screams of the nineteen left.

They had nothing.

Like him they had only been vampires a short time and their loved ones had still been alive.

Not anymore however.

It was going to be over soon though.

He'd signed over his company, his bank accounts his house...everything to the elder in sheer sorrow for loosing the last thing he was able to love in the world.

He'd even cried himself sick in the elders arms, lamenting about how much he missed her and how his life meant nothing now.

He begged the elder to take not only his fortune but also his life.

But he'd been refused and now he couldn't even find tears for his existence.

He pitied the others...almost.

He couldn't have feelings for those he would soon kill.

It was better to be a cold hearted murderer than a guilt ridden one.

They all went out in procession to meet with the elder...all except for Seto.

He wanted to be fashionably late.

Even Katrina dressed in her finest and left, though her loved ones had died hundreds of years ago and she had come from humble beginnings as a farmer's daughter.

She was never of any interest to the elder except for her gift.

A gift she would likely give him that night.

Finally at midnight he made his entrance.

He pulled the sword from his back and held it out, pointing it at the elder.

"Checkmate."

''

XD so will Seto defete the elder and is Anzu really dead? Find out in the next and final chapter!


	9. power play

A/n: So here we are, last chapter. This one will be longer because I've got a lot of explaining to do. Nightfalls, are you psychic! XD I had started writing this right before I got your review. LOL I was saving it for the last chapter cause Seto thinks it's going to be easy, but there's a twist no one saw coming. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are really what keeps me going.

Blood and Candlelight: Power Play

"Checkmate?"

The elder stood.

Seto dragged the blade across the floor, watching the sparks out of the corner of his eyes as metal clashed against marble.

"Yes checkmate. I know what your up to and I won't stand for it anymore."

He raised the sword and began to run but before he got to the elder a great energy knocked him back and the sword clattered to the floor.

To his horror when the smoke cleared, Anzu dangled from Andrew's arms.

He just lay there for a moment, too scared to move or think.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Andrew smiled wickedly showing blood drenched fangs.

"You didn't think I was helping you without a price did you?"

Slowly he climbed to his feet.

"If you touch her..."

Andrew laughed.

"I've done more than touch her Seto...I tasted her blood."

He let out a soft moan as he bit into the tender flesh of her neck.

"I just can't seem to stop."

Seto growled.

"Put her down and step aside or I'll kill you too."

He then turned his gaze to Katrina.

"Both of you! I spared your lives and this is my payment!"

She shook her head.

"I have no idea what's going on but I am powerless to help you...I'm sorry."

He growled at Andrew.

"Fine, we'll settle this when he's dead no put her down and get out of my way!"

He shook his head.

"You don't get it do you. Checkmate belongs to me Seto. Do you know why?"

Seto took a step closer but Andrew stepped back.

"I'm not playing games Andrew you give her back to me or I swear you'll suffer."

Andrew laughed cruelly.

" What, do I have to spell it out for you...You're after the wrong man. I am the elder and the man you seek to kill is the one who killed your brother...for me."

Seto glanced at Katrina who herself looked shocked.

"What are you talking about!"

Andrew tossed Anzu to Katrina.

"I left alright. I set it all up to make it look like he was the bad guy when all this time I was waiting in the shadows, watching your every move. Don't you think it was strange how I seemed to know everything he was planning to do even though I've been gone three years?"

Seto stared cold at him.

"You mean the whole time it was you who was calling the shots! Why! What was the point to all this!"

Andrew took a step towards him.

"I told you Seto, I've wanted you from the day you first stepped onto the scene. But you're smart. The other nineteen are easy to control, but you...I had to set a special trap for you."

Seto stepped back.

"What do you want me for!"

Andrew grinned and grabbed Seto's chin forcefully, coming so close to his face that Seto could feel his breath.

"You are my only match. I knew that if I couldn't get you to join me you'd eventually kill me. So here is what I propose. Go a head and kill every last one of them in this room. I'll take Katrina, you can have Anzu and together the four of us will make the world bow at our feet."

Seto smacked his hand away.

"You really think I'll just let you get away with having my brother killed? And if it really wasn't you who killed him than why did Mokuba show me you?"

Andrew laughed at this and stepped back.

"That wasn't Mokuba, that was me. I've had this entire game planned out to every last move for seven years and it's gone perfectly. There are two endings to this. One is where you join me...and the other where I kill you and the girl. Either way I win. Now, make your choice."

Seto took a step back, the look of a madman in his eyes.

He reached down and picked up the sword, beginning to laugh.

"You think you can play me? Like some kind of chess piece! You think I'll let you get away with my brothers murder! When you stripped Mokuba of his life you also stripped away every ounce or morality and regret I've ever had! Congratulations on molding the perfect machine, but now I will win!"

Andrew smirked.

"You only think you will."

Seto's head was lowered so that only the lower half of his face was seen and as he shook his head the lights dimmed and flickered and finally went out.

When he lifted his head to look back at them, his eyes were glowing red.

"You see...this room is set up so that you can kill batches at a time. I noticed this when the others were destroyed. You do remember me saying that I always have a back up plan don't you Andrew?"

He spoke the name with a hiss.

"I have to congratulate you on making me the way that I am because once your gone, things are going to change. But I want you to explain a few things before I kill you and everyone else in this room. Firstly...who was the female with you?"

Katrina closed her eyes.

"It was me Seto. I had no idea what he was planning to do until that night. I tried to stop him."

Seto took a deep breath.

"I'm beginning to like you less and less by the second Katrina. So, why didn't you turn me? Why make him do it? Is he even part of the top twenty?"

Andrew shook his head.

"I destroyed the top twenty years ago Seto. Don't you get it yet? When I said I was going to take my twenty and go...I meant my twenty million that I've been storing since the seventeenth century. He had to do it for me so I could be on the inside and know your plans inside and out. I am in love with your power."

Seto smirked at this.

"Andrew...you're in love with nothing but yourself. And it's going to end right here."

Without warning Seto launched the sword through Andrew's stomach.

"Don't think...this will kill...me Seto. Sure it...hurts..."

Seto shook his head as he reached the door.

"No, but this will."

Andrew's eyes widened in horror as Seto's hand came to rest on the lever.

"NO! Stop!"

Seto watched his crawl slowly towards him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Game over."

With those words he pulled the lever to open the roof.

Sunlight washed in, destroying all but three.

Anzu, Katrina, and Seto.

Seto stood there for a moment trying to get his balance but now that his anger was gone, he felt dizzy from using so much energy.

"Katrina...is she okay?"

Katrina nodded.

"With a little more rest she'll be fine."

Seto nodded silently and collapsed.

''

Seto opened his eyes hours later to find bright blue eyes staring down at him.

He reached up and gently laid his hand against her cheek.

"Anzu?"

She nodded silently and kissed his forehead.

"How long have you been awake?"

She glanced beside her at the clock.

"About an hour. Katrina told me what happened...are you okay Seto?"

She took his hand as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired though."

She smiled softly and brushed a few fingers through his hair.

"It's still daylight. You've got about six hours before you usually get up."

He let his hand drop back to his side.

"Lay with me."

Silently she laid next to him and sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

His next words surprised her as he drifted back to sleep.

"Anzu...I love you."

She smiled softly and draped her arm across his waist as she closed her eyes.

'I don't think I'll be going back to sleep, but I'm more than happy to lay here with you.'

''

When they woke they could find no trace of Katrina, as if she had never been there at all.

All that remained was a short note sitting on her desk addressed to Seto.

"Seto...what I have given you is a rare gift but you should know that there is a consequence. Now that you have the gift, the only way to make her what you are is to make her feed from you twice. If you turn her she will not be immune at first. I wish you both luck and hope that perhaps one day we'll meet again. Katrina"

He wrapped his arm around Anzu's waist as he threw the letter down.

"We'll think about that later. Now I believe I have some explaining to do."

She looked away for a moment.

"I know about the night you spent with her and while I'm angry, I guess you thought you had to."

He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What I did I did for you. She would have given him this instead of me and then we'd both be dead now instead of them. I'm sorry that I had to, but I did."

There was a long silence between them until Anzu spoke.

"Alright. It's over now anyway so it doesn't matter. But Seto...what did you do to me?"

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I went snooping in her alchemy journals. It's a poison that stops the heart for thirty seconds, long enough for you to flat line at the hospital so I could get you out. After that it begins to beat too slowly to detect, yet enough to keep you alive."

She looked up into his eyes.

"And you knew I'd live? Without a doubt? You left me in the morgue for seven hours Seto, what if they had put me in one of those freezer things? Would you have been able to bring me back then?"

He stared back into her eyes.

"I tested it before I used it on you. There was not one doubt in my mind that it would work. I also knew that at they would have to examine you before they did that and there were twenty five bodies waiting for autopsy when I got there."

She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you give me this poison if you didn't give it to me in a shot."

He sighed deeply.

"I took the ring from you the night before and soaked the band in it. Then I laid it in your hand. When I came back the next night I put it back on your finger. I was rubbing your wrist that night to get it moving. It took about five hours to set in. I did that so I could be just arriving home when I got the call. I had to make it look like you were dead so the elder wouldn't kill you."

She looked down at the dress she was wearing for a moment.

"And exactly how did I get in this? I went in the hospital wearing a business suit and game out in a hospital gown."

Seto smirked.

"I didn't feel right leaving you in that flimsy thing, especially not alone with Andrew so right before I came here I put that on you. I know it's really old..."

Anzu scoffed at this.

"It's from the eighteen hundreds Seto..."

He smiled softly and pulled her closer.

"But you look good in it."

She only half pushed against him as he leaned in and nipped at her neck.

"Don't think you're going to get off that easy. You have some big time ass kissing to do."

But she finally gave in with a gasp as he bit her lightly, drawing just a small amount of blood.

"I know. But I can start like this now can't I?"

He watched as the bite closed and healed.

He chuckled slightly as she spoke.

"Seto...bit me. All the way."

He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay enough?"

She nodded.

"I'll be fine. They were only keeping me a few more days because they were suspicious of you."

He smirked.

"I wonder what ever for."

He walked around bind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

He sank his fangs into her neck and flinched as she let out a painful cry.

But after a moment she began to moan softly.

"Seto..."

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I just feel really dizzy."

He smirked.

"Are you going to faint?"

She smirked as well.

"Maybe after a minute or so more?"

He nodded but before he started again he drew the energy from the lights around him, again making his eyes glow red.

This time he kissed her as he looked into her eyes and felt the fear rush through her as she started to fight him.

He released the energy and the lights came back on.

"Seto what are you doing! You know that scares me."

He smiled down as her softly.

"That's the point. You're never scared of me. Now hush and let me enjoy it before you calm down. I'll explain one of these days."

Without another word he began again and after a moment she sighed as she fell into his arms.

'Now we're going home.'

''

Two months later

Seto Sat alone in his office in late after noon as he finished up some paperwork. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and a too familiar voice.

"Nii-sama...can I talk to you?"

He stood and opened the door to find Mokuba.

"Of course. You don't have to knock."

He smiled and stepped aside as Mokuba entered.

"I have to leave soon Nii-sama, but I'll be back a lot sooner than you think. I'm glad the two of you finally got married."

Seto looked hurt and confused.

"But you've only been back for two months. Will you visit? It's your birthday soon."

Mokuba smiled softly and gently touched his brother's hand.

"I don't have a birthday anymore Seto, don't be silly. I'll do more than visit though, I promise. When I come back I'll be back for good."

Seto looked down at him sadly.

"Where will you go?"

Mokuba smiled widely.

"Well I gotta say good by to mom and dad, and there are a couple of things I need to do so I'm not sure where I'll be after I leave mom. Just trust me big bro, nine months. Give me nine months and you won't be able to get rid of me."

Seto smiled softly and nodded.

"It's not so long to wait. Good by Mokuba."

And with that he was gone.

No sooner had he gone than Anzu entered looking very nervous.

"Seto...I have some news."

He walked up to her and kissed her gently.

She stopped him before he could nip at her.

"Seto...that could be dangerous right now."

He stared at her in concern, pulling her over to a chair.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"I know you were thinking about making me a vampire but I have to say no."

He looked down at her oddly.

"Okay. But why?"

She closed her eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Seto was silent for a moment as he thought about that.

'Nine months...babies...nine months...'

She was growing more and more nervous with each second he sat in his own little world.

"Seto please say something."

Suddenly he began to laugh and she stared at him like he'd gone nuts.

"What in hell is so funny!"

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

"All I'll say is this. I want to name him Mokuba."

She stared at him.

"We don't know what it will be yet, I've only been pregnant for a week!"

He shook his head.

"I know it's going to be a boy."

He spun her around.

"I don't really care what it is, I'll love it as much as I love you."

He set her down and kissed her again.

She smiled, feeling relieved that he was happy.

"But how do you know?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Mokuba said he's coming back in nine months. I'll let you figure it out."

She thought about this for a moment.

"I don't know if I'm happy or creped out."

But suddenly she smiled.

"I guess I have a while to figure that out."

He suddenly dipped her, assaulting her neck with tender kisses.

"In the mean time, this calls to celebrate! Go get dressed in the most expensive thing you have in your closet and if it's not expensive enough I'll buy you something better. We're going to dinner tonight."

She giggled as she nodded and left.

Seto went to follow her but stopped to look back into the room.

He could have sworn he felt Mokuba but nothing was there.

As he closed the door Mokuba reappeared with a soft smile.

"Now we can be a family, just the way I've always wanted."

''

XP end. Please review!


End file.
